


Ginger

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, bestfriends!kaisoo, singlefather!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Single father si Kyungsoo, nagmahal, inanakan at iniwan kaya ngayon bukod sa pamilya, si Jongin ang naging sandalan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Ginger

Malalim ang tulog ng binatang si Jongin habang kumportableng nakadapa sa kanyang kama yakap ang isang unan. Malamig man ang buga ng aircon ng nakalimutang i-set sa timer, topless parin itong natutulog.

It might be his dream or hindi pero narinig niyang bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto niya at narinig ang pag off ng nasabing aircon. He continues to sleep sapagkat nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng consciousness at ng tulog.

"Jongin.." Ang boses ng bestfriend na si Kyungsoo ang kanyang narinig. "Jongin late na, gumising ka na.." Umungol lamang ang lalaki, hinigpitan ang yakap sa unan at rumolyo sa kabila.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at maya-maya pa, Jongin felt a weight sa spot next to him. Doon, unti-unti na siyang nagigising subalit sa labis na antok, kanya itong nilalabanan at nagpatuloy na matulog.

"Gagagagagaga.." Napatawa si Kyungsoo ng biglang bumalikwas si Jongin at bumangon. Nanlaki ang mata ng kakagising ng makita ang katabi sa kama. His surprised expression softens at ngumiti.

"Hello Ginger.. Good Morning." Inoffer ni Jongin ang daliri sa walong buwang gulang na bata na kanyang katabi bago dumapa at pinaliguan ng halik ang tiyan ng batang babae. "Good Morning Princess.." Baby talk ni Jongin kasabay ng mga maririing halik sa pisngi ng bata.

"Ni, wala pa akong tulog," Tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at ito ay nakanguso. "Tapos may interview ako sa Eastwood mamayang alas dos. Pwede ba pakibantayan si Ginger? Pumasok na kasi sila mama sa trabaho at ayaw naman niyang matulog." At ibinalik ni Jongin ang mata kay Ginger.

"Bakit ayaw matulog? Sleepy tuloy si tatay.." Babytalk ni Jongin, malambing ang boses niya at tila naiintindihan, humagikhik ang batang kuhang kuha ang hugis pusong labi ng tatay niya. "Gusto mo play kay tito ninong? Ha? Ha baby princess?" Humagikhik si Ginger at nasabunutan pa si Jongin.

Kinarga ng lalaki ang bata at hinayaang kagatin ang bata ang kanyang balikat.

"Anong oras ka ba nagising?"

"Mga alas tres, Nakatulog naman agad si Ginger after dumede kaya lang ako yung hindi." Nahiga na si Kyungsoo sa kama ng matalik na kaibigan and made himself comfortable samantalang nakaupo si Jongin sa gilid ng lalaki.

"Sige, matulog ka muna dito. Anong oras kita gigisingin?"

"Kahit eleven nalang.." Ani ni Kyungsoo, boses niya pahina na as he slowly succumbs to sleep.

Jongin leans down.

"Say goodnight tatay na." Imbes na humalik sa tatay, si Ginger ay umiwas kaya natawa naman si Jongin. "Goodnight tatay." Sabi nito kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos halikan ang lalaki sa pisngi.

Bumaba sa kusina si Jongin, amoy ng masarap na luto ng adobo ang sumakop sa ilong ng binata.

"Oh anak, kain ka na." Lumapit si Mrs. Kim sa anak at kay Ginger. "Hello baby, breakfast na ang princess?" Kukunin sana ni Mrs. Kim ang bata pero umiwas si Ginger at niyakap ang leeg ni Jongin, senyales na ayaw niyang humiwalay sa lalaki.

"Ay ayaw sayo ma?" Panunukso ni Jongin habang hinihimas-himas ang likod ng batang nakayakap na tila linta.

Mrs. Kim laughed at bumalik na sa kusina kung saan siya nag hahanda ng breakfast nila.

"Alam mo Ni, bilang nanay mo, ayaw ko na mag-asawa ka ng may anak na, pero kung si Kyungsoo, kung- Gingeerrr," Huminto sa pag-sasalita si Mrs. Kim at humalik sa bata habang umiinom naman ng tubig ang anak niya. "Pero kung si Kyungsoo ang mapapangasawa mo, kahit may Ginger na, tatanggapin ko parin ng buong buo."

Single father si Kyungsoo, nagmahal, inanakan at iniwan kaya ngayon bukod sa pamilya, si Jongin ang naging sandalan.

Noong una, hindi naging madali para kay Kyungsoo, lalo na at nagalit si Jongin sa pagbubuntis niya. Pero kinalaunan, naayos ni Jongin ang issue niya at tinanggap na ang bata at natunaw ang galit kay Kyungsoo. Nangako na kahit nakasampa siya sa barko ay hindi niya pababayaan ang mag-ama.

Heto ngayon si Ginger at magaan ang loob kay Jongin kahit isang buwan palang simula ng makababa ng barko ang binata. Kaya kapag namamasyal ang tatlo ay laging napagkakamalang pamilya.

"Ma~" Jongin whines childishly habang suot ang nahihiyang ngiti sa labi. "Gusto mo yun princess? Gusto mo ko maging tito tatay?" Lambing ni Jongin sa bata.

Nagbreakfast ang mga Kim. Apat na sila sa hapag kasama ang kakakauwing papa niya galing sa manukan nito.

Samantala, si Ginger naman ay kumportableng naka pwesto sa hita ni Jongin. Hindi alintana ang maingay na boses ng mag-anak, ang kanyang mga mata ay unti unting bumabagsak.

"Nak, gusto ko na mag-apo, mukhang sanay ka na." Biro ni Mr. Kim sa bunso.

"May Rahee at Raeon ka na pa."

"Eh sa ate mo yun, iba kapag galing sayo. Anakin mo nalang si Ginger.." Patuloy niya.

"Papa naman.."

"Ganyan din ang sinasabi ko mahal."

Pagkatapos sumubo, napatingin si Jongin kay Ginger at napangiti. Ibinaba niya ang hawak na kutsara at mariing pinisil ang pisngi ng prinsesa.

Mahimibing ang tulog ni Kyungsoo, si Ginger ay tulog at kalong ni Jongin habang dumedede sa kanyang botelya pagkabalik niya sa sariling kwarto.

Maingat na inilapag ni Jongin si Ginger sa tabi ng mahimbing niyang tatay. Expert na si Jongin sa bata kaya hindi man lang naramdaman ni Ginger ang pag-lapag sa kanya.

Medyo mainit na sa kwarto kaya tumayong muli si Jongin, binuksan ang aircon at kinumutan ang mag-ama bago siya nahiga sa gilid ni Kyungsoo.

Limang oras lang ang tulog ni Jongin kaya ng mabusog sa breakfast ay siningil agad siya ng antok.

Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo mula sa likuran, spooning him and making Kyungsoo stirs awake.

"11:30 na ba?" Mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo and Jongin hugged the man tighter.

'Hindi pa. Sleep ka muna." Bulong pabalik ni Jongin, his warm breath hitting Kyungsoo's nape.

"Hmmm." Kyungsoo hums bago makatulog muli.

Nasa lumang crib ang dalawang taong gulang na si Raeon kasama ang walong buwang gulang na si Ginger. The two toddlers are playing habang nasa lapag si Rahee at naglalaro ng kanyang baby alive, sinusuklay ang blonde na buhok ng manika.

Si Jongin naman kasama ang ate at mama ay nasa kusina, busy sa pag huhugas ng botelya ni Ginger.

"Wala ba talagang plano yung si Chanyeol na sustentuhan ang anak? O baka naman balikan si Kyungsoo? Ang laki ng respeto ko sa batang yun pero iresponsable pala."

"Ay hindi ba nag susustento yun ma?"

"Hindi, si Jongin yung halos gumagastos kay Ginger eh."

"Jongin, anak-"

"Mama naman, hindi naman ako ang nagsusustento kay Ginger. Kumakayod si Kyungsoo sa pang tustos ng anak niya. Oo, nagbibigay ako pero binabalik ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang tanggapin." Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na maasar. Hindi sa asar talo subalit ayaw niyang nakakarinig ng hindi maganda sa bestfriend niya.

Because Jongin can't find any fault sa pagiging single father ni Kyungsoo. Being a single parent isn't something to be disgusted about. He adores Kyungsoo dahil kinaya niyang buhayin ang anak kahit mag-isa.

"Ah eh, bakit ka nagagalit?" Sita ng ate niyang nakapamewang sa gilid niya.

"Pinagchichismisan niyo kasi, nasa gilid lang ako at naririnig ko. Mas kilala niyo si Kyungsoo pero kayo pa tong nagja-judge sa kanya." Explain ni Jongin, ayaw makipag away sa ate at mama niya.

"Wow Ni," Hinawakan siya ng ate sa noo. "Nag-mature na ang baby ko?"

Mrs. Kim laughs.

"Hayaan mo nga yang si bunso, nag matured yan simula ng magka-anak si Kyungsoo. Kita mo, nawala interes niya sa mga one night stand na yan?"

"Mama!"

"Mama language po! Oh My God!"

Mrs. Kim laughs sa naging scandalized na reaksyon ng dalawang anak. Si Jongin pinandilatan siya at bitbit ang mainit na gatas ni Ginger ay bumalik siya sa salas.

"Hi baby, gutom na ba?" Nanlaki ang mata ni Ginger ng masilayan ang kanyang gatas. She laughs at itinuro ito kay Raeon.

"Papa Ni, miwk ko yan?" Tanong ng pamangking lalaki.

Jongin smiled. Close sa kanya si Raeon pero lalo silang naging close sa pagdating ni Ginger, ayaw kasi nito na magselos ang pamangkin.

"Kay Ginger to kasi baby pa siya diba? Gusto mo din ba milk?" Nakahiga na si Ginger, her hands in the air at hinihintay ang kanyang gatas.

"Yes tito pweaseee!" Jongin chuckles ng tila gutom na isinubo ni Ginger ang nipple ng botelya kaya lumakas ang tawa ni Jongin. "Gugutom si Gigi!"

"Oo, nagugutom yan. Saglit lang ha, bantayan mo si princess at kukuha ako ng milk mo." Tumango si Raeon at pinanood ni Jongin ang pamangkin na maupo sa gilid ni Ginger at hinimas himas ang belly nito.

Pagkabalik niya, agad na humilata si Raeon at aksidenteng nadaganan ang braso ni Ginger. Ginger break out into loud cries, alarming both Raeon at Jongin.

"Sowwy sowwy!!" Sabi ni Raeon.

Agad na kinarga ni Jongin si Ginger at niyakap ang bata, rubbing her back to soothe her.

Si Rahee ay napatayo na at labis ding nag-aalala.

"Gigi, eto oh doll!" Jongin smiled at Rahee.

"Thank you ate, pero play ka lang."

"Tito sowwy ako!" Ani naman ni Raeon.

Jongin gave him a sweet smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay na si Ginger, oh di na siya cry."

"Gagawit po si Gigi sakin?" Nakanguso si Raeon, kamukhang kamukha ni Jongin. Tila silang dalawa ay pinagbiyak na bunga.

"Hindi.. Nagulat lang si Ginger."

Ilang sandali pa at tumahan si Ginger, nasa sofa sila ni Jongin at nagpa-alam na ang ate ni Jongin kasama ang mga anak niya. Maya-maya din ay nagpa-alam saglit si Mrs. Kim sa anak, nagtatanong kung may ipabibili si Jongin at sila ng asawa ay maggo-grocery ng stocks.

Busy sa kapanonood si Jongin ng basketball sa tv at hindi napansin na nakanguso si Ginger, nais niya ng attention kaya naman ay nasampal niya ng mahina si Jongin.

"Ah, good mood na?" Baby talk ni Jongin at tsaka naman humagikhik sa tawa si Ginger. She giggles and Jongin wipes off the drool sa kanyang mga labi, Ginger erupted into giggles once more, causing the butterflies sa tummy ni Jongin na lumipad, he too is happy. "Happy na princess namin?" Tumango si Ginger na animo ay nakikipag-usap kay Jongin. "Ayan, lalo kang gumaganda pag naka smile."

"Baba. Baba.." Gumapang ang bata sa dibdib ni Jongin hanggang sa doon na siya nakadapa.

"Tatay.. Tatay."

Ginger giggles again at ibinagsak ang katawan sa itaas ni Jongin at pagkatapos ay ibinagsak ang ulo sa dibdib nito.

"Aigoo, naglalambing ang baby ko?" Jongin rubs her back at gumapang ang palad patungo sa pwet ni Ginger tsaka niya pinalo palo ang pwet nito through her diaper, a gesture that has the power to lull her to sleep.

Tahimik si Ginger na kinu-kutkot ang tshirt ng lalaki at pumupungay na ang kanyang mga mata sa antok. Pinagmamasdan lamang siya ni Jongin, maswerte at si Kyungsoo ang kamukha ni Ginger at ni isang feature ni Chanyeol wala siyang namana. Maya-maya pa, hindi alintana ni Jongin ang paghaba ng kanyang ngiti at hinalikan sa tuktok ng ulo ang prinsesa.

"Sleep na baby ko.." Malambing na bulong ni Jongin sa bata. Ginger looks up at nagtagpo ang kanilang paningin, Ginger gave him a sweet sweet smile at patuloy na nilalabanan ang antok. Jongin giggles and kisses her forehead. "Sleep na ha?" At ang kalmadong pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin ang nagsilbing lullaby sa inosenteng tenga ng prinsesa.

Nakangiting sumakay sa jeep si Kyungsoo pagkababa niya mula sa building ng kumpanyang pinag-applyan. Ngayon, hindi na siya makapag hintay na makita ang anak at ang bestfriend, wanting to share her luck sa dalawa.

Finally, sa first try ay natanggap kaagad sa trabaho si Kyungsoo. Ngayon bukod sa pagiging online seller, HR Manager na din ang single father. At fortunately, next month pa siya magsisimula.

Pagkababa niya ng jeep sa tapat ng subdivision nila Jongin, pumanhik muna ang lalaki sa isang maliit na convenience store at bumili ng meryenda.

Dala ang isang tub ng ice cream at isang pan ng cheesecake na binili naman sa katapat na bakery, sumakay muli si Kyungsoo sa tricycle papasok sa loob ng subdivision.

"Tita. Si Jongin po?" Nagmano si Kyungsoo kay Mrs. Kim na nagdidilig ng kanyang mga orchids sa tapat ng kanilang bahay.

"Ay nasa itaas siguro. Busy kay Gigi at hindi nakalabas ng bahay. Umakyat ka doon, baka naglalaro sa kwarto."

"Tita heto po nagdala ako ng meryenda."

"Naku batang to at nag-abala pa." Kinuha ni Mrs. Kim ang hawak ni Kyungsoo at ang dalawa ay pumasok na sa bahay. "Tawagin mo na ang dalawa sa itaas."

Maingat na umakyat ng kwarto si Kyungsoo. Tahimik at bukod sa aircon, walang tunog na naririnig si Kyungsoo. He glances on his wristwatch. 4:30. Hindi sleeping time ni Ginger kaya nagtaka siya.

Marahan niyang binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Jongin and peeks inside. Namataan niya si Jongin sa sariling kama, tulog na tulog habang si Ginger ay nakadapa padin sa kanyang dibdib.

Malambot na ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo at mariing isinara ang pinto. He walks to the bed and sits. Hinila niya yung kumot and tucks the two warmly.

"sleep na ang baby.. Sleep na.." Nagulat pa si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita ni Jongin, he thought he's awake pero turns out ay nag sleep talk lang pala.

Kyungsoo chuckles habang napapailing.

"Baby, kiss tito ninong kiss.." Humalakhak si Kyungsoo sa sleep talk ni Jongin, he's even pouting his lips. "Baby~" Whine ni Jongin na tila bata.

Kyungsoo leaned down upang paluin sana ang labi ng bestfriend subalit for a second he pauses, eyes on those lucious looking lips.

Kyungsoo gulps, he wanted to stop, stop his thinking, stop his heart. But ang labinlimang taong pagpigil sa puso ay sapat na.

"Baby," Whine ni Jongin and Kyungsoo closes his eyes at huminga ng malalim bago mabilis na dinampian ang labi ni Jongin gamit ang sariling labi.

Malambot ang mga labi ni Jongin and Kyungsoo liked the taste of it.

Mabilis lang ang peck na iginawad ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang magising nito si Jongin and might make things awkward between them.

Kyungsoo blushed like a red rose in full bloom, mainit ang mga pisngi niya habang nakatingin siya sa kurtina ng kwarto, patting his cheeks.

"Gago ka talaga Kyungsoo."

Inabot ng ilang minuto bago kumalma ang puso ni Kyungsoo. At ng bumalik sa normal ang temperatura ng pisngi, ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa dalawa. Maingat niyang inalis ang bata sa itaas ni Jongin at kahit anong ingat niya, Ginger felt the movements, she stirs on her sleep at naging grumpy ang mukha nito, like she's about to cry. Bago pa man umiyak ang bata, Kyungsoo gently lays her sa tabi ni Jongin and Ginger immediately latches on Jongin's shirt.

"Ako yung tatay mo nak." Biro ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos i tuck ang dalawa sa mainit na kumot.

Kumakain sina Kyungsoo at Mr. Kim ng meryendang dala niya, nagkukwentuhan tungkol kay Ginger at sa nalalapit na pagta-trabaho nito ng biglang nag echo sa loob ng tahanan ng mga Kim ang hiyaw ni Ginger. Napalingon ang dalawa sa boses ng bata at ng makita ang excited na anak, sumilay ang magandang ngiti sa hugis pusong labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Hi baby!" He coos at mahigpit na niyakos ang anak bago niya pinaliguan ng halik sa mukha.

Si Jongin na inaantok ay tumabi kay Kyungsoo, pulled his bowl of ice cream at kumain.

Humahalakhak si Ginger when Kyungsoo blows on her neck, loving the produced sound ng aksyon ng tatay niya.

"Bango naman ng baby. Naligo ka?"

"Ay, dito nag lunch sila ate, kasama sila Rahee. Kaya pinaliguan ko na din si Ginger." Imporma ni Jongin.

"Mabait naman ba ang princess ko? Hindi ka umiyak?" Babytalk ni Kyungsoo, leaning backward ng akmang abutin ng bata ang glasses niya.

"She cried pala ng madaganan ni Raeon yung braso niya. Nakahiga kasi at dapat hihiga din si Raeon."

Kyungsoo checked her arm and kisses it.

"Ni pakuha ako ng milk ni Ginger.." Puno ng Ice Cream ang labi, agad na tumayo si Jongin at tumakbo sa salas upang ipagtimpla ang bata pero bago pa makalayo sa kusina Kyungsoo called him. "Ano ba to, parang bata naman kumain." Puna ni Kyungsoo habang pinupunasan ang mga nagkalat na ice cream sa labi ng bestfriend, naiinggit yata si Ginger kaya pinalo palo niya ang labi ng tito ninong.

"Inutusan mo ko eh, mamaya magutom si Ginger tapos iisipin mo ginugutom ko yan." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at tsaka na umalis si Jongin.

"Misis ko, tapos ka na ba maligo? Naiinggit ako dito." Sigaw ni Mr. Kim pagkatapos panoorin ang magbestfriend na umastang mag asawa.

Si Jongin ang nagtimpla ng gatas ni Ginger at si Kyungsoo ang may kalong sa anak na dumedede at patuloy na nag meryenda ang tatlo, hindi nagtagal ay sumali na din ang mama ni Jongin.

"Ma, doon nalang po ako kela Kyungsoo mag dinner, nagluto daw si tita ng manok." Paalam ni Jongin.

"Okay, at ihatid mo na sila Kyungsoo, mamaya ma traffic pa kayo sa daan."

"Baka naman gusto mo magdala ng damit anak." Ani naman ni Mr. Kim.

"Aanhin ko ang damit pa?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin sa tatay habang nilagyan ng juice ang baso ni Kyungsoo.

"Mamaya magtetext ka na naman sa mama mo na, _'ma, di ako makakauwi kasi si Gigi blah blah blah'_. Umirap si Jongin at hindi pinansin ang ama niya.

"Sa labasan mo to binili? Sarap din ng banana cake nila- aray ko naman, araaay!" Reklamo ni Jongin ng kurutin ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran.

"Kinakausap ka.." Humalakhak ang mag-asawa ng biglang ngumuso na parang tuta ang bunso nila.

Padabog namang tumayo si Jongin, kumuha ng panibagong baso at binigyan ng juice ang papa niya.

"Pa, hatid ko na sina Kyungsoo.." Paalam ni Jongin. "Wag niyo na po ako hintayin, baka gabihin ma."

Nakahiga si Jongin sa kama ni Kyungsoo, si Ginger natutulog sa gilid niya habang si Kyungsoo ay paikot ikot sa kwarto, nagpa-panic sapagkat tinanghali siya ng gising.

Kahit isang buwan pa ang palugit ng job requirements niya, minabuti na ni Kyungsoo na tapusin at iprocess iyon para diretso na ang magiging oras sa anak.

"Sigurado ka ba na kaya mo mag-isa? Lalo na sa medical.." Jongin knows how terrified Kyungsoo is sa injection and there's a possibility na mag pass out ang lalaki.

"Kinaya ko nga iluwa yang si Ginger injection lang kaya.." Natawa si Jongin sa sagot at umupo sa edge ng kama, pinapanood ang tarantang kaibigan. "Ikaw puro ka topless, mag tshirt ka nga." Sita ni Kyungsoo.

"Hot ba?" Ngisi ni Jongin sabay flex sa kanyang braso, bragging it kahit hindi nakatingin ang single father.

"Hot mukha mo.." Ani ni Kyungsoo, nakatayo na ito sa salamin at inaayos ang butones ng polo. Jongin laughs, tumayo ito at pumagitna kay Kyungsoo at ng salamin.

Sumunod ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin ng biglang lumiit ang distansya sa pagitan ng mga katawan nila. Jongin brings his hand at isa isang binutones ang polo ni Kyungsoo.

"Kapag kailangan mo ng back up alam mo naman na isang tawag lang ako. Ingat ka ha? Wag masyadong pogi." Ani ni Jongin sa malambing na boses.

Sa labis na liit ng espasyo sa pagitan nila, si Kyungsoo ay unti-unting namula and he curses mentally sapagkat ayaw niyang makita ni Jongin ang epekto nito sa kanya. It could be Jongin's ace against him or worst, baka may umamin ng feelings ng wala sa oras.

At upang makalabas sa nakaka kilig ngunit nakaka kaba na sitwasyon, pumeke si Kyungsoo ng ubo at umatras, kunwari iinom ng tubig na nasa tabi ng lata ng gatas ni Ginger.

"Kyungsoo.." Ngunit si Jongin ay masugid na sumunod sa kanya and held Kyungsoo's pinky.

"Oh bakit?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Text mo ko ha? Para puntahan kita agad." Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang suot na maliit na nguso ni Jongin na tila nagsusumamo.

"Oo na. Tetext kita agad. Naku, mas clingy ka pa kesa kay Ginger." Hindi parin magkahiwalay ang pinky ng dalawa, tumalikod si Kyungsoo kaya nakabuntot si Jongin at naghiwalay lang ng mag bend si Kyungsoo which made Jongin look elsewhere kasi, _damn peach,_ anyways, nag bend si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa labi ang Ginger niya. Whispered goodbye to her at lumabas na ng pinto.

Jongin didn't bothered na ihatid sa labas si Kyungsoo, dumating na daw ang grab at walang magbabantay sa bata.

Katatapos lang paliguan ni Jongin si Ginger at ngayon nakahiga ang bata upang suotan ni Jongin ng diaper. Umiiyak ito ngayon dahil masyadong napamahal sa tubig at ayaw sanang umahon mula sa maliit na inflatable na pool niya.

Ayaw naman ni Jongin na magka sipon ang bata kaya kanya itong inihaon upang bihisan.

"Wag na iyak ha? Tahan na." Kinuha ni Jongin ang dalawang nakahanger na onesie, ang isa is a pink pony habang ang isa naman ay mermaid onesie. "Ano gusto ng baby namin? Maging pony o maging mermaid?" Ngunit sinipa lamang ng umiiyak na bata ang onesie at nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak. She rolls on her back hanggang sa makadapa na. "Antok ka na ba? Hungry?" Muli siyang kinarga ni Jongin sa mga braso at kumuha ng kanyang dede. "Milk? Milk?" Patuloy parin sa pag-iyak ang bata at itinago ang mukha sa leeg ng tito ninong nito.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at sinulyapan ang cellphone, hindi parin nakakasagot si Kyungsoo sa reply ni Jongin an hour ago.

Si Ginger ay isinayaw muna ni Jongin sa ere, karga ang bata ay ginalaw ni Jongin ang katawan na tila isinasayaw ang bata sa kanyang debut. He moved his body in a slow and calm motion and let Ginger cry her heart out hanggang sa unti unti na itong kumalma.

Jongin found his chance at pasimpleng nilagay ang nipple ng milk bottle nito sa labi ni Ginger until she pulled to suck on it.

Nakahinga na ng malalim si Jongin at lalong gumaan ang pakiramdam ng makatanggap ng reply galing kay Kyungsoo.

Tapos na daw ang medical at naghihintay nalang ng resulta. Agad nagreply si Jongin, inaya na mag mall para mawala completely ang topak ni Ginger. Hindi nagtagal ang reply ni Kyungsoo at nagsabing kikitain nalang ang dalawa sa mall.

"Ginger, bilhan kita ng doll!" Excited na binihisan ni Jongin ng fairy outfit si Ginger pagkatapos dumede ng bata. "At kahit na anong gusto mo!" Jongin added at niyakap ng mahigpit si Ginger ngunit bago pa maghiwalay ang dalawa, biglang sinukahan ng bata ang balikat ng tito ninong niya dahil nasobrahan ng gatas.

Hindi maalis ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa mga labi ng makita ang gulat na reaksyon ng dating kasintahan at ang isang ama ni Ginger. Aksidenteng nagkasalubong ang dalawa papasok sa entrance ng MRT at nagka-ayaan na mag Starbucks. Walang paligoy ligoy na inamin ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol about Ginger but he said he doesn't want to take responsibility for he too, malapit na siyang ikasal sa kasintahan at mahal niyang labis ang dalaga.

Labis na nagtaka si Kyungsoo sa sarili for he wasn't mad at all. Marahil dahil sanay na siyang sila lang ni Ginger sa buhay o sa dahilan na Jongin Kim.

Kyungsoo admits, everything is easier dahil nandiyan lang si Jongin who he can always lean on. Ang tumayong saklay ni Kyungsoo, ang naging kabiyak niya sa pagtaguyod kay Ginger at bilang pangalawang ama na rin ng kanyang prinsesa.

"Okay lang Chanyeol. I also want to moveon, no, naka move on na ako sa buhay at ayoko ng ibalik ka sa masaya ko ng mundo. Have a happy marriage life Chanyeol." Kyungsoo frankly said bago tumayo at iwanan ang tulalang ex boyfriend mag-isa sa Starbucks.

Saktong pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo ng coffee shop, nagtext si Jongin na nasa mall na sila at naghihintay sa usual na tagpuan nila. Excited makita ang pamilya, mabilis na tumungo si Kyungsoo sa kung saan naghihintay ang anak af bestfriend niya.

May mga nakatingin na babae kay Jongin habang karga nito si Ginger ng datnan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa. He hated the attention na natatanggap ni Jongin kaya sa gitna siya ng mga nagkukumpulang dalaga dumaan and tiptoes to reach Jongin's cheek so he can kiss him comfortably.

"babababa!" babytalk ni Ginger ng makita ang tatay niya.

"Hi." Makisig na ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na siya namang natulala sa halik ng bestfriend. "Hello princess ko.." Malambing na bati ni Jongin sa anak at kinuha ito sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Kamusta lakad?" Naglalakad na ang dalawa at si Kyungsoo ang may karga sa anak niya.

Nasa loob sila ng isang baby store kasalukuyan, naghahanap ng mabibiling gown ni Ginger sa nalalapit na binyag.

"Ni, pink ba o white?" Kinuha ni Jongin ang itinurong gown ni Kyungsoo at ikinumpara ang dalawa.

It's both cute and elegant at the same time.

"Here. White suits the event."

"I agree."

Nag ikot pa ang dalawa sa loob ng shop, madaming magaganda at bagong stocks subalit Kyungsoo held back, kumpleto na ang gamit ni Ginger sa bahay nila, ang iba galing sa mga pinsan niya, galing sa mga ninong at ninang at may ibang galing sa parents ni Jongin.

Lumabas sila after an hour at tanging ang white dress ang kanilang nabili.

Okupado ng milktea ang magkabilang kamay ni Jongin sapagkat tulog si Ginger sa bisig ni Kyungsoo at wala na siyang lakas upang humawak pa ng milk tea.

Napagplanuhan na nilang umuwi pagkatapos magtake out ng box ng pizza. Walang dalang kotse si Jongin kaya they decided to book an uber nalang ngunit since it's rush hour, pahirapan mag book.

Pumila ang dalawa sa taxi lane, pangatlo sila sa pila kaya okay na.

Hindi pala okay ng-

"Jongin, hey it's really you! You didn't aged a bit!" May biglang sumulpot na masamang damo sa gilid ni Jongin at pumulupot agad sa braso ng lalaki.

"S-soojung.." Awkward na itinulak ni Jongin ang dalaga, attempting to push her away pero masyadong malakas ang kapit ng linta kaya hindi umubra.

"You're with Kyungsoo? Oh wait. You guys ended up together? You have that thing?" Nagpanting ang tenga ni Kyungsoo when Soojung refered to his daughter as a thing. Si Jongin na kanina pa pinag aaralan ang maasim na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo butts in.

"Soojung ahm, sige na, pumila ka na, next time na tayo mag usap."

"Hmmm, you didnt called. You told me na tatawag ka subalit no call came through, gusto ko na magtampo." Nguso nito at yumakap sa braso ni Jongin.

Pumangit ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, hindi dahil sa number one enemy niya itong feeling ex jowa ng bestfriend niya kung hindi sa way niya yakapin si Jongin.

"Soojung sige-"

"Umuwi ka na Soojung, wag mong hinaharot yang asawa ko kung hindi ihahampas ko yang mukha mo sa semento." Kyungsoo snapped na ikinagulat ng dalaga.

She might be a flirt pero sapagkat naranasan na ang bagsik ni Kyungsoo before, natakot na siyang hamunin ang lalaki kaya agad siyang bumitaw at lumayo na para sa sariling seguridad.

Jongin chuckled at naputol ng pandilatan ni Kyungsoo.

"Tara na asawa ko, sakay na." Ang tanging nasabi niya. Natutuwa ng makita ang dating mataray na Kyungsoo. Simula ng magka anak si Kyungsoo tila naging mabait at matured na daw kasi itong mag isip.

Kyungsoo growls inwardly subalit pumasok naman sa taxi na naghihintay.

Nangangalay na si Kyungsoo sa pagkalong sa anak na mabigat kaya kinuha ni Jongin si Ginger mula sa bestfriend, on the process, nagising ang bata. Bumukas ang mata niya and blinks habang magka eye to eye sila ni Jongin.

"Goodmorning princess.." Bati ni Jongin sa bata na may kasama sa pagngiti, nakatingin lang parin si Ginger habang nakahiga sa mga braso ng tito ninong niya, blinking while regaining her consciousness. Ginger yawns and Kyungsoo leans against Jongin's shoulder, cheek pressed sa balikat nito.

"Hi nak, gusto mo ba kumain ng biscuit?" Bungad naman ni Kyungsoo sa anak.

"Nak nakatulog ka, hindi mo nakitang nagselos tong tatay mo." Jongin chuckles at napaupo na nga si Ginger.

Muling nainis si Kyungsoo at kinagat sa balikat ang bestfriend.

"Eh kasi kung kumapit sayo parang linta. Hindi ba niya naintindihan na ayaw mo na?" Si Ginger nakatulala, nakatingin sa kawalan habang muling humikab.

"Yieee, di man lang dineny.. Hahaha!"

"Ewan ko sayo." Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang nanunukso at tsaka kumuha na lamang ng biscuit para sa anak. Si Ginger sumandal sa dibdin ng tito ninong nito at nakinig sa asaran ng dalawa.

"Love na love mo ko asawa ko? Kaya ka ba nagseselos? Yieee. Selosa naman pala ng asawa ko."

"Hoy Jongin tumahimik ka kung hindi iste-stapler ko yang bunganga mo."

Nagpatuloy ang byahe at hanggang makarating sa bahay ng mga Do, si Jongin ay nag-enjoy sa panunukso kay Kyungsoo.

Si Ginger ay naglalaro sa kanyang Lolo Do kinagabihan, naghaharutan ang mag lolo sa kwarto ng grandparents niya dahilan upang magsolo sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin decided to stay for the night sa dahilang napagod ito. Nakahilata siya sa kama at nagce-cellphone habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakaupo sa edge ng kama niya at nag-aapply ng lotion sa katawan.

Si Jongin naman, tila may nagtulak sa utak niya na punatahan ang sns profile ng dating kaibigan kaya kanya itong ginawa. He clicked Chanyeol's profile and was surprised and furious ng makita ang latest niyang post.

It was Kyungsoo, sipping his cup of iced coffee with a caption that says _'Thank you and sorry for today Superman'._

Hindi na kailangang magtanong ni Jongin kung kailan ang picture na iyon, he know it was recent at kanina lang dahil bago ang polo na suot ni Kyungsoo. He was angry at Kyungsoo at hindi niya maipagkakaila yun.

Jongin dropped his phone about to ask Kyungsoo pero takot siya sa magiging sagot, takot na baka isang araw kalimutan siya nina Kyungsoo at Ginger and shove him to the side, iwanan habang sila naman ay masayang binubuo ang sariling pamilya.

It hurts Jongin kaya instead na kausapin si Kyungsoo he only rolls on his side at sinubukang matulog.

"Ni, kapag nagsimula na akong magtrabaho, okay lang kaya na kumuha ako ng yaya para kay Ginger?" Walang sagot kaya napalingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin and find him asleep. "Hmmm. Tulog ka na Ni?" Sinilip ni Kyungsoo si Jongin and rests his chin sa balikat nito. Jongin is indeed asleep. Kyungsoo smiled. "Thank you Ni, goodnight." Bulong nito sa bestfriend and slowly give Jongin a gentle peck sa gilid ng kanyang labi not realizing that Jongin is faking it, hearing every word he uttered, feeling the warmth of Kyungsoo's body, smelling his lotion and mostly, feeling the kiss that tastes bitter against his lips.

Training, training, training. Training ang naging rason ni Jongin upang hindi makapunta sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. The single dad was okay with it kahit na namimiss niya ang makulit na bestfriend thinking na baka kailangan ng sumampa ni Jongin sa barko.

Subalit ng malaman sa ate ni Jongin na nasa bahay lang ang lalaki ay doon na nagalit si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya naiintindihan kung bakit nagsisinungaling si Jongin. Sawa na ba mag-alaga kay Ginger? Galit? Nagtatampo? Kyungsoo knows nothing. Clueless sa sudden change of attitude ng bestfriend niya.

Kaya naman when his parents decided to bring Ginger sa birthday ng kamag-anak, pagkatapos maglaba ng mga damit ng anak, si Kyungsoo ay dumiretso sa bahay ng mga Kim.

"Oh Kyungsoo, napadalaw ka! Si Nini ba? Nandoon sa kwarto at tinatamad lumabas. Nag away ba kayo nung loko na yun?" Umiling lamang si Kyungsoo kay Mrs. Kim bago umakyat sa kwarto ng lalaki.

Madilim ang kwarto ni Jongin, dark blue ang kurtina ng kwarto at patay ang ilaw, Kyungso spotted Jongin sa kama at pagkapasok ay nagtama ang mga paningin nila at ng akmang ngingitian ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki, be breaks the eye contact upang ipagpatuloy ang paglalaro sa cellphone.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, confirmed na galit si Jongin at kung ano ang dahilan ay clueless parin ang single father. Either way, he still enters the room at pinulot ang mga nagkalat sa sahig, nilagay sa laundry basket at tsaka ito naupo sa gilid ng kama, nakatingin lamang siya sa likod ni Jongin.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang muli ay kumawala mula kay Kyungsoo at this time, he lays on the bed and spoon Jongin, wrapping his arm sa bewang ng bestfriend.

"Ni, miss ka na ni Ginger.." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi sumagot si Jongin at nagpatuloy lamang ito sa paglalaro and it made Kyungsoo sad, lalo na at wala siyang alam kung ano ang ikinagagalit ni Jongin, hindi niya alam kung paano suyuin ang lalaki. Doon na bumigay ang emosyon ni Kyungsoo at napaiyak na. "Miss na din kita." Sumisinghot si Kyungsoo at ibinaon ang mukha sa mainit na likuran ni Jongin. "Bakit ka nagagalit wala naman akong kasalanan! Ayaw mo na ba sa amin ni Ginger? Sawa ka na ba? Masyado ko na bang iniasa ang kargo ko sayo? Ayaw mo na ba Ni?" Kahit na umiiyak, diretso padin na nakapag salita si Kyungsoo at agad siyang hinarap ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa bestfriend ng magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Jongin is hesitating whether to pull Kyungsoo into a hug and kiss his tears or to turn his back kung hindi mas masasaktan lamang siya. Jongin, chooses the latter, napaupo ito at si Kyungsoo ay napahawak sa hem ng tshirt niya.

"Ni naman. Kausapin mo ako." Agad na napaupo si Kyungsoo at niyakap sa likod ang lalaki. "Sabihin mong ayaw mo na samin at hahayaan na kita." Patuloy niya bago humagulgol ng iyak. Doon na natunaw ang galit ni Jongin at hinila si Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib at niyakap ng mahigpit gamit ang mga maiinit niyang braso.

"Sorry na, Sorry na."

"Ayaw mo na ba samin Ni?"

"Ssssh, umiyak ka lang muna tapos kapag kalmado ka na tsaka na tayo mag usap."

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang yakap sa kanyang bestfriend sapagkat miss na niya ang lalaki. Miss niya ng labis.

Sa rooftop ng bahay nila Jongin napadako ang dalawa ng kumalma na si Kyungsoo, namamaga parin ang mata nito habang magkatabing nakaupo sa mahabang bench.

"I was an asshole." Jongin breaks the silence at nakatingin lamang siya sa tasa ng kape. "I found out na nagkape pala kayo ng ex mong-"

"Jongin hindi-"

"Kyungsoo, listen to me first." Ani ni Jongin at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sabay lingon dito. "I found out na nagkita kayo ni Chanyeol. I was hurt, I assumed things at natakot ako. You know how much I love Ginger at mahal din kita." Okay, Kyungsoo wasn't expecting that and is about to retort pero minabuti niyang makinig muna sa nagulat na Jongin Kim, nagulat kasi biglang napa-amin. "Mahal ko kayo ni Ginger at natakot ako na baka iwanan niyo ako sa gilid kapag okay na kayo ng ex mo, I was afraid Kyungsoo. I was in fear I didnt know na nasasaktan pala kita." Jongin is the first to look away pero Kyungsoo squeezes his hand.

"Kukwento ko naman dapat sayo eh kaya lang tinulugan mo ko. Inuna mo yung selos- wait, Jongin Kim." Natawa si Kyungsoo sa realization at umusog kay Jongin. "To clarify ha, oo we met accidentally at naisip ko I was okay na. Kaya ko na siyang harapin kaya sinabi ko ang tungkol kay Ginger. Ayaw niyang sustentuhan si Ginger or maging tatay dito, ikakasal na siya. I was okay with it lalo na at masaya na ako sa anak ko, sayo. At ang drama mo naman. 20 years tayong bestfriends tapos iisipin mong ididitch kita ng ganun ganun na lang?"

"Nakakainis ka naman kasi, makikipag coffee ka sa ama ng anak mo tapos sa gabi ako naman tong hinahalik halikan mo."

"Hoy naman!" Pinalo ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin sa labis na hiya. Jongin snapped, he grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and looks at him intensely.

"K-kyungsoo," despite of his strong facade, kinakabahan si Jongin. "Are you in love with me?" He asks at sa pagkagulat, nakalimutan na mag function ng utak ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa niyakap siya ni Jongin ng kay higpit. "Kasi ako, I am in love with you." Jongin confesses again, formally this time. "Mahal kita at nais kong maging ama ni Ginger, maging asawa mo."

Kyungsoo smiles through the hug at tumango.

"Mahal din kita Ni, labis labis."

Sampung taong gulang na si Ginger at naisip ni Kyungsoo that she's old enough para maintindihan ang mga bagay bagay kaya Kyungsoo thinks na oras na para aminin kay Ginger na ang uncle Chanyeol niyang nagbibigay ng regalo from the U.S is her real dad. Jongin agreed sa plano ng asawa at nangakong magkasama silang aamin sa anak.

Si Barnuts, ang anak ng mag-asawa ay sumama kela Raeon magbakasyon sa Japan habang naiwan si Ginger dahil sa katatapos na exams.

The married couple decided na before bedtime nila aaminin kaya si Kyungsoo ay hindi mapakali habang hinihintay ang asawa na lumabas ng shower. He was too anxious kaya naman nag walk in sa banyo.

"Baby, di ka pa ba tapos." Jongin chuckled at pinatay ang shower.

"Eto na po kamahalan." Nagbihis si Jongin sa banyo habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na nakaupo lamang sa sink, malalim ang iniisip.

Pagkatapos magbihis, Jongin held Kyungsoo's hand, squeezes it tightly bago lumuhod sa harapan ng asawa.

"Baby, we're together in this." Jongin reminded and it somehow comforted Kyungsoo.

Sabay silang lumabas ng banyo at magkahawak na kumatok sa kwarto ng anak. Nagbabasa ng libro si Ginger ng pumasok ang parents niya.

"Nak, pwede bang dito matulog sa tabi mo ang mga tatay?" Kyungsoo asks.

Tumango naman si Ginger and made room for her parents na pinagitnaan siya. Jongin is the one who tucked them sa kumot samantalang nagyakapan na ang mag ama niya.

Mag ama niya. Hindi man sa kanya si Ginger but being a father isn't always defined by flesh and blood. He raised Ginger, he taught her life lessons and good morals and love her dearly and didn't ignore her ng biniyayaan sila ni Kyungsoo ng sariling anak.

"Nak, may sasabihin sana sayo si tatay." Tumingala si Ginger sa ama. "Pero sana wag kang magalit kay tatay ha?"

Kyungsoo gulped and held his daughter tighter.

"K-kasi, si tatay Jongin mo. H-hindi siya yung tunay mong ama." Jongin moved at niyakap ang mag-ama niya. "Naaalala mo si Uncle Chanyeol? Siya ang isa mo pang papa nak. Sorry at hindi nasabi ni tatay ng maaga pa. Sorry at ngayon lang ako nagkalakas ng loob." Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo pero biglang hinalikan ni Ginger sa cheeks at pagkatapos ang tatay Jongin naman niya.

"Tatay diba si Wendy ampon siya? Pero sabi niya masaya siya at love niya ang parents niya kasi pinag-aaral siya at binibigyan ng madaming damit. Ako din tay, kahit hindi," Romolyo si Ginger at hinarap ang tatay Jongin nito, cupping his cheek. "Kahit hindi po ikaw ang tunay na tatay ko, sobra sobrang happy po ako. Kasi po love niyo ako, tapos nakita ko sa picture kela lola, noong baby ako pinapalitan mo yung diaper ko, tapos may picture din tayo na nakatulog ako sa dibdib mo, tapos tulog ka din tay!" Nakangiti si Ginger, matured mag-isip and is looking at the brighter side. Marahil sa edad ni Jongin kaya napaiyak na siya sa sinasabi ng anak. "Tatay ikaw iyakin eh!" She giggled at hinalikan ang umiiyak na tatay niya. "Love you tatay!!!!! The best kayong dalawa!" Ginger beams happily at si Kyungsoo ay napayakap sa anak at si Jongin na ngayon ay nakayakos kay Ginger crying.

Masaya si Jongin, masaya si Kyungsoo, masaya si Ginger at masaya din si Barnuts, marahil may mga bumps along the way pero makakaya, malalagpasan kasi isa silang Pamilya.

WAKAS.

**Author's Note:**

> See you sa isang version nito at thank you sa pagbabasa 😄


End file.
